Nightmare for a Hyuga
by lala's world
Summary: srry guys suck at titles but hinata has a unique ablity shes psychic and has these reoccuring visions trying to tell her something but what? sasuke*hinata.
1. Chapter 1

They're always the same. Always in the forest, alone, cold and dark, like in the horror movies. Branches were breaking, leaves crackling, wind blowing so hard that it made my whole body shiver as I was running towards the light, at the end of the tunnel of trees, in nothing more than a nightgown struggling to escape the darkness, bruises and cuts appeared on my pale skin as I brushed past branches, but I gave them no attention. I was running towards my destination; the light.

Relief flooded through me as I saw it within my reach. I ran towards it, eager to leave, to make my escape. A few trees away it started to disappear and I started to run faster to catch up but it was too late. It was gone taking away my hope and replace it with despair. Once again the darkness surrounds me and becomes my only comfort. Broken I fell to the ground, crying in distress because I wanted to get out but was trapped. A chilling breeze rustles up the leaves and I hear it. The sound of my name being whispered. Whispered by him. Panic begins to fill my body and I know I must get away. Away from him. Away from the loneliness the dark brings.

I ran blindly in the dark trying to find a safe place to hide or a glimpse of some sort of exit. Ignoring the pains in my legs and the burning sensation in my lungs, for fear that his body may be somewhere lurking behind me. Running through branches I trip on the root of a tree, falling on to damp, mushy soil. Dirt, twigs, and leaves were tangled in my massive strands of dark blue hair. My nightgown was ripped and torn covered in dirt but I didn't care. I was more concerned about my ankle. It had snapped when I tripped and was throbbing with pain. Biting my lip in frustration I tried to stand but the pressure of my body on my ankle made stumble down in pain.

"_Hinata. Hinata. Where are you?" _I heard him getting closer but I couldn't get up. I tried but was unsuccessful. I grimaced in pain because it hurt so much. Tears started to form and I desperately wanted to get away. I attempted to crawl when I heard a twig snap behind me. I froze. My body went cold as I felt him body behind me. I couldn't move when I felt his breath in my ear or when his cold hands touched my shoulders, fear held me in place and I couldn't do anything about it. He brushed my hair behind my ear. I could hear the smirk in his voice when he said my name.

"_Hinata," he whispered as he wrapped his cold hands around my chin facing me towards him, he make me look as his face where I met a pair of crimson red eyes. "It's time to play." He said, laughing as I screamed._


	2. Chapter 2

I jolt up in my bed, I can feel sweat damped in the covers as I slide my hand to my chest as to keep my heart from bursting out. It felt as if someone had ran over my body with a tow truck over and over again. It was so horrible. I could feel the harsh irregular breaths coming from within my body created chills every time which caused me to shiver coldly within my sheets. I peered around in the darkness of my room, the only light luminated from my bedroom window which was dim from the blinds. I blink and lay back on my bed, my body has calmed down and isn't as worse as before. I turned towards my nightstand and look at my alarm clock; five forty-five. I glance at the ceiling and close my eyes. It's always the same time, never any different, always the same dream, ending with me the same way. For the past three days this has been happening and I can never figure out why. I open my eyes and wonder why this dream is so terrifying. A hypothetical question that she knows she won't find the answer to tonight. She lays on her side and close her eyelids trying to think of anything but the dream but fails because at that moment a pair of piercing red eyes, the color of blood come up to mind and she feels the need to clean, to busy herself with some kind of productiveness until morning because she knows she will not get any sleep tonight…

And so the pale little Hyuga tiptoed quietly out of her room and set off to make the bathroom totally spotless.

Hanabi Hyguga awoke to see the bathroom light on from the hallway into her room from her door. It must be Hinata again she thought with a hint of worry in her heart. She used her byakugun and saw that it was indeed her older sister. She glanced at her clock and saw that it was five forty-five again. Hanabi frowned upon the wall as she thought about how the same thing has been happening these past three days, each time she awoke to find her sister cleaning some place different at the same time. The first night it happened Hanabi was given the response "Nothing, Hanabi, everything's fine I just felt like cleaning for a bit because it's been nagging at me and I don't really like the way the maid's clean." That was a lie and Hanabi knew it and so did Hinata. She loves the way the maids clean and sometimes volunteer to clean some of the stuff herself since she doesn't like the fuss and think they work hard on everything, but Hanabi wasn't going to bust her on that yet. Hinata had smiled at her little sister and told her to go back to bed, you have to wake up early for training in the morning anyway and with that patted her sister's head and lead her to her bedroom. She wanted to say who in their right minds would clean at five forty-five in the morning but when she saw her sister's face she decided against it. But everything was not alright. She could see the way her sister's arm shook a bit when she was cleaning, how uneasy she looked in the morning, the dark circles under her pearl eyes. She looked miserable and she didn't know why. Maybe it had to do with father's constantly calling her weak and useless. She knew inside that Hinata was indeed not a weak and useless girl and that there had came many times when she had helped her and Neji out with her medicine so she knew that wasn't true, but she couldn't do anything about because in her mind she figured father would only continue to call her weak even if she became strong like herself and Neji. Hananbi blew out a sigh and fell down upon her pillows thinking about Hinata until she fell asleep.

It was eight in the morning when Hinata finally finished with everything in the gigantic bathroom. Looking over her work she smiled in appreciation at a job well done. The tiles, bath tub, toilets, sinks everything was shining and sparkling. She felt better since last night a bit tired but she could deal with it. She looked in the mirror at her reflection and saw how messy she looked. Her lovely blue-violet hair which was usually soft and neatly tied into a bun was a massive mess around her head. Her eyes were bloodshot red and had black circles underneath. She was an absolute mess and she felt like it too. "Ugh I really need to clean myself up." She said aloud while she took her porcelain brush and fixed her soft blue hair neatly down her back. Her hair really was beautiful and soft it reached her waist and was still growing, although she liked the short bob she had as a child she figured it was time for a change so she decided to let it grow out.

Hmmm… I guess I should get going she thought as she left the bathroom and went into the kitchen to start making breakfast for Hanabi and Neji, they would be up soon. And so she off to the kitchen she went to create some eggs and pancakes.

Hanabi awoke to the smell of delicious eggs and pancakes. Because she was hungry and her stomach was rumbling she jumped out her bed and headed straight for the kitchen where she saw Hinata fixing a plate for Neji.

"Good morning Hanabi, your plate will be fixed soon." Hinata said as soon as she saw her sister enter the kitchen. She was still making the eggs when Neji came in and she apologized and told him it would done in a few but he didn't mind he just grunted and sat down. Neji wasn't a morning person but he would warm up when he got his coffee, which is what she gave him while he waited for the food to be done. Hinata was finished with Hanabi's plate and set it down on the table before her.

"Thanks Hinata this looks very delicious." She was starved and so she gobbled it all down in one shot. Her sister replied with a smile but then saw the way Manabí was eating and laughed. "Really Hanabi must you really eat so fast, the food isn't going anywhere."

"Yes you should eat more ladylike Hanabi." Neji said smirking at his little cousin's face. So messy food was everywhere. She really ate like a little kid sometimes but it was amusing to watch.

He was done eating and had to head off to go train with the rest of his teammates soon. Getting up from his seat at the table he put his plate in the sink and gave Hinata a brotherly kiss on the cheek on the cheek and ruffled Hanabi's hair and left.

"You know he always does that! It's annoying." Hanabi muttered while blushing. She knew he did it out of love but it was really embarrassing when he did it. Hinata was eating a little bit of her pancakes in front of Hanabi and she took the time to really look at her sister.

Her skin was very pale and her eyes looked as if she didn't get any sleep these past days. She needed a break and Hanabi knew just the thing to help her out.  
"Hey Hinata why don't you go shopping with me today. It'll be loads of fun with just the two of us! Hanabi was filled with excitement because she loved to shop it was her life (besides training) and maybe she could get Hinata to wear something other than that hideous jacket. It looked hideous and hid her nice figure. "Maybe I'll burn it." she thought and with that looked towards her sister for an answer.  
The older Hyuga was startled by her little sister's request but she couldn't say no to that smile and big puppy dog eyes even if she knew she was about to be forced to try on tons of things, she wouldn't mind much as long as her sister was happy.  
"Sure Hanabi I'll go with you."  
Little did she know she was going to regret those words later.


	3. Chapter 3

Wow guys I seriously can't believe it. It's been 5 years...5 years since I've been on this site. I have forgotten all about it in High School because of school, life and my transition to college. (can you believe I'm a junior graphic and interactive communications major now in college) I'm not a writer I love doing it, but i tend to leave it unfinished... I have all these ideas and then I never get to finish, but my goal on my bucket list is to complete 1 story at least this year..and i decided to finish one up. Not any of my Hinata stories because I lost those drafts and documents for the story long ago for it to be continued.. (sorry guys!) but I did a couple of years ago add some poems and stories to wattpad..i'm thinking of finishing up one called The Titanic Sunk, Prince Charming was a fake and yet you're still a Hopeless Romantic and writing a draft for that chapter as we speak. I'll paste the link here. Thank you once again for the support and kind comments hopefully this story will perk your interests.

295948-the-titanic-sunk-prince-charming-was-a-fake-and#!p=1

-Lala


End file.
